


the unexpected

by gothzabini (girl412)



Series: who would've thought? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/F, Homework, POV Ginny Weasley, Quidditch, Sex Toys, again. i really did try my best., i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl412/pseuds/gothzabini
Summary: When Ginny sees a Slytherin girl watching her practice Quidditch, she doesn't think things are going to turn out this way.Alternate title: Daphne Greengrass has probably never met a pick-up line, but it's okay. Isn't it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might've overshot a little. Also i have No idea why this turned out like this, I swear it was less smutty and more fluffy in my head. Oh Well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> did this need to be a multi-chap fic? probably not. whoops.

Like most important things, it starts with the Quidditch. Ginny spends the summer after the war playing with anyone and everyone who will play with her, and finds, to her surprise, that she can play virtually any position. The importance of this ability is only fully realised when Ginny beats Harry to catching the snitch, and the pitch goes quiet. She looks up, unsure what she’s going to see on the Gryffindor star seeker’s face, but when she does meet his eyes, he’s smiling. He looks so _proud_ of her. Some part of her wants to kiss him again, but she holds herself back. They ended on good terms, she thinks, and even if she does miss the Broomstick Suspension sex, it’s time to move on.

The Quidditch is important because it gives Ginny an identity beyond “Harry Potter’s angry freckled ex-girlfriend”. The Quidditch is also important because that’s how she meets the other girl. That’s the moment her life changes.

At 5 AM on September third, she’s flying like her body’s made of sky. She lets it help her forget everything that hurts, and everyone she lost. There’s something so comforting about being the only one awake and on the pitch. It’s like she’s the only person in the world, and sometimes, that’s all that she needs.

It’s at around this time that she notices a small, blonde figure sitting at the stands, eating what looks like chocolate pudding and strawberry ice-cream. Usually, Ginny wouldn’t bother, but she notices that the mystery person is wearing a green sweater, and her instincts scream “ _SLYTHERIN_ ” while her reflexes echo, “enemy team!” 

She descends, and walks over to the lone figure. It’s a blonde girl she’s seen before, hanging out with Malfoy, Parkinson and the rest of that gang. It takes her a minute to remember her name.

“Astoria?” 

The girl simply laughs, shaking her head. She doesn’t seem too perturbed by the mistaken assumption of her identity. “I’m Daphne. Tori’s my younger sister.”

“Sorry,” Ginny offers. 

“That’s alright,” Daphne says, and Ginny believes her for a moment, right before she says, very deliberately, “ _Ronald._ ” 

“That’s not my name!” Ginny protests, but the absurdity of the situation makes her smile. 

Daphne smiles back. “Sure Ron. Want some strawberry ice-cream?”

Ginny flips her off, but is never one to refuse offers to share ice-cream. They sit together, shoulders brushing, the cup of desserts between them. It’s not even 6AM yet, but Ginny feels wide awake.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time she encounters Daphne is in a bookshop. Daphne’s going through books for Care of Magical Creatures. Ginny walks up to her, and casually slings an arm around her. 

“Hello, Daphne,” she says, beaming. The unspoken _I remembered your name right_ lingers between them.

“GinGin,” Daphne says, leaning against Ginny easily. “Can you help me with my homework?”

“We do pet names now, do we?” Ginny says, taking Daphne’s hand and pulling her along to a table in the middle of the shop. “Also, do we use the bookshop as a library?” 

“It’s a Zabini business,” Daphne says, grinning mischievously. “We can do whatever we want.”

Ginny ignores the possible implications of that, since there are more important things to think about than vaguely implied desk sex. She chooses instead to go through her own notes from Hagrid’s class, and help Daphne draft her essay. They make slow progress, but Ginny knows that Daphne’s going to score absurdly high at the end. 

“This is boring,” Daphne says after almost two hours of homework help and combined studying. “Let’s look through the erotica.”   
“Daphne, _what_?” Ginny stares at the girl in front of her, as if seeing her for the first time.

“Don’t you need to know how sex works in order to brew a good love potion?” 

Ginny’s jaw drops. “I... don’t think it works like that.”

“Of course it does. Now come on, trust the eighth year kid.” Daphne doesn’t call her junior, but Ginny thinks it’s a close thing. 

They spend the rest of the evening consulting sex books. Ginny sighs, unsure about whether she hates Daphne Greengrass or loves Daphne Greengrass.

“Probably both, babe,” Daphne says, and Ginny’s horrified to find that she’s said that aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

They return to Hogwarts together, holding hands and wearing each other’s scarves. Ginny wants to ask Daphne what she’s playing at, but she’s afraid that acknowledging it will make it end.

“I have something to show you,” Daphne says. Ginny nods mutely, following her into the Slytherin rooms. They walk into the girls’ dorms, and Ginny’s surprised to see Malfoy sitting there, leaning against Parkinson. She doesn’t comment on it, choosing instead to follow Daphne to her bed, where she’s already put down the hangings. 

“What did you want to show me?” Ginny asks. 

“Things,” Daphne says vaguely, opening a drawer in the wall and casually pulling Ginny forward.

Ginny takes five minutes to respond, and when she does she’s aware that she sounds far more amused than the situation warrants. 

“Are you a dildo collector? How many kinds of lube do you have? Are those glow in the dark buttplugs? Is that a singing strap-on? Daphne, _what_?” 

Daphne laughs, and it sounds like the soft chime of prayer bells. 

“Never heard of kinky Slytherin girls, Weasley?” 

Ginny stares at her, unsure whether to be horrified, amused or aroused. “You know, if you wanted to fuck me, you could’ve just asked.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Daphne asks, laughing a little harder. Ginny tries to maintain a stern expression, but she ends up laughing as well.

“You’re crazy,” she says.

“That’s rich, coming from someone who fucked the Boy who Lived on a broomstick,” Daphne says. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that, of course. I didn’t mean to see you, but if you fuck outside, that’s what happens, you know.” 

“It’s not my fault you haunt the Quidditch pitch!” Ginny says, but she can’t find it in her to feel anything more than amusement and mild embarrassment. 

“It’s fine, you have no idea how many people I’ve accidentally seen masturbating,” Daphne says, calmly. “I’m very desensitized to sex at this point.”

“Merlin,” Ginny murmurs. “I would like to unhear that.” 

Daphne smiles. She reaches out, trails kisses against Ginny’s jawline. 

“What do you think about people who wear buttplugs under their clothes?” 

Ginny stares at her for a moment. “Fuck, Greengrass, really?” 

Daphne just laughs.

Ginny considers pulling her hair out, but decides against it. She’s got Daphne for that, after all.

They lie there, in their shared bed. Ginny kisses her tentatively, afraid to put a name to the thing between them. Daphne has no such qualms, and she whispers “Girlfriends?” while sneaking a hand up Ginny’s shirt and tracing patterns against her nipples. Ginny doesn’t even need to think before she says yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but here's a concept: badges & shirts that say "never heard of kinky slytherin girls, weasley?” 
> 
> uhhhh jokes apart. i really hope you enjoyed this :'))


End file.
